Dead or Undead
by SilverWulf256
Summary: Zack and his friends wake up to a rapid zombie outbreak. They try and get out of the city before the worst can happen. Will they survive?


It's a Friday night in San Diego, California, Me and my friends are heading to our friend Luis's gigantic house on the edge of town. When we got there, we walked into the front doors, trap music blaring through speakers. We then began to party like animals. I ran up the stairs, ran to a hanging chandaler, i jumped and held on with all my might. I dropped some water balloons on my friends, we are all having the time of our lives, we partied till around 2 am, by then, the party started to die down, people started to fall asleep, I got on one of the couches in the Living Room, I started to fall asleep little after everybody else did. My eyes started to close, and then before I knew it, I was asleep.

My eyes opened slowly as the morning sun shined through the windows of the house, I woke up before everybody did; I flickered my eyes as they began to focus on my surroundings. I looked to my left and I had Chantal, a girl I was partying with, sleeping right next to me with her hand on my chest. I blushed lightly and smiled, I laid my head back and sighed. Then I remembered, Matthew is here, he is very protective of Chantel. so I slowly got up and tried not to wake her up. Then I heard footsteps near the door, I thought it was Luis's parents coming in from their night out, then I heard a low growl, I thought to myself,

"What is that noise, if it's not Luis's parents, then what is it?" I walked to the door, trying not to wake everybody up, I opened the door, and at first I thought I was going to see a dog at the front steps. 

When I opened the door all the way, I saw a zombie at the door, it was all scratched up, and an arm was missing, a retched odor filled my nostrils, it tried to jump at me, I slammed the door as fast as I could, I caught its arm in the door, I pushed on the arm so hard I broke the bone what was holding the hand and the arm together and the hand fell onto the carpet, bleeding.

"Get up everyone; we need to leave, now!" I yelled

I woke everybody up as fast as I could. I told them we need to barricade up all the doors and windows. We barricaded all the windows and doors in the house. We heard more rumbling at the door, and then followed by banging; My best friend Ethan and the others looked at me, hoping what to do next. I told them

"We need to stockpile as much food as possible!" I yelled.

We spread throughout the house, taking in as much food as possible. We also gathered some weapons, like a bat, a handgun, and a couple of other things.

"Ok, who knows the basics of a zombie outbreak?" Nobody answered. I sighed in disappointment, "Ok. Here's what you need to know…"

Then, after an hour of explaining, they got what they need to do. I grabbed a bat and get near the door where the arm was, there was a rotten smell from the arm, it almost made me want to puke. My friend Clarrise, she grabbed the hand gun; Luis, he had a machete; Matthew, who was a lean, tall, and muscular, had a sharp kitchen knife. Chantel was behind Matthew. I looked at everyone, then I opened the door and found the same zombie that attacked me earlier, looked at me with its mouth opened and covered in blood. I smirked and swung the bat I had as hard as I could at the zombies head, striking it in the temple. It hit the ground with a thud, I looked down at the zombie as it slowly tried to get up. I lift my right leg up, and I pushed down as hard as I can on the head. My foot hit the zombie's skull, shattering it, and then I swished the brain, or whatever was left inside. I pulled my foot out, it came out with a pop from the zombies' skull. My foot was covered in blood, and I looked around…There were more of them, growling and walking slowly with broken limbs, or had exposed bone. Then they looked at us, I felt a chill go down my spine, I felt helpless, but I looked back at my friends, then they looked at me. I looked back at the zombies, still staring, then one of them started to walk towards us with one of its arms reached out. I gripped the bat as tight as I could, then I heard a gunshot.

I looked to my right, I saw Clarrise with the handgun aimed at the zombie, I looked back at the zombie, but then, it hit the ground with a bullet hole through its skull. The rest of the zombies walked towards us in massive numbers, screaming and loud growling filled our ears. We all stood our ground, our hand tightening on our weapons, and began to throw down. We shouted in unison. Our first battle began.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I hope you like the first chapter of my new story, I will try and do my best to post more chapters, but school gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, thank you guys. I hope to talk to you guys soon. Post comments, future ideas or even roleplay. It's all fine by me, so see you later! Peace!**


End file.
